1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron energy analyzer in which electrons arriving through an entrance aperture in an energy-dispersive system, are simultaneously analyzed at the outlet of the system through a multi-channel detector operating with channel plates.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Electron energy analyzers are, in particular, employed in combination with a suitable electron monochromator as electron spectrometers for the analysis of gases and the surfaces of solids, as well as for the investigation of the vibration spectra of adsorbed substances, and are thereby employed in catalyst research (referring to H. Ibach, D. L. Mills "Electron Energy Loss Spectroscopy and Surface Vibrations", Acad. Press, New York 1982).
In such an electron energy analyzer, the electrons traverse different paths, in abcordance with their energy, and arrive at positions on a multi-channel detector (referring to J. L. Wiza "Nucl. Instr. and Meth." 162 (1979) 567) which are correlated with their energy. Thereafter when effecting a position sensitive analysis, there is obtained a part spectrum (or total spectrum) of the electrons.
Any multi-channel detection in electron energy loss-spectroscopy hypothesizes that there is afforded a lower background, inasmuch as the electron energy loss signals which are to be measured are lower by a few magnitudes than are the electron signals which arrive at the detector without any energy loss (elastically reflected).
The arrangement of an analyzer with channel plate or plates at its outlet which for this reason, it connected ahead of the actual detector element, as known, is still not completely satisfying.